DANNY PHANTOM: THE MUSICAL
by Freshgal
Summary: Insanity with a soundtrack.
1. Chapter 1

_My homies,_

_Yes it is true. I have decided to write a Danny Phantom Musical but I'm doing mine a little different. The entire cast will actually sing the first chapter. Yay! It's mostly a cappella with a few add-ins here and there. In my mind the first sounds a little like "Demon Days" by The Gorillaz but you can think of it however you like. After the first chapter, I am sad to say, the rest are songfics. I'm sorry but I just can't write 30 different songs in time to keep this story interesting. Oh but don't worry this story is very interesting. There is love, lust, romance, hatred, a possible divorce, and if you guys want…a suicide but you have to tell me you want it. Anyways there will be a myriad of music from all different genres. Some old, some new, and some you probably haven't heard of unless you actually bought a CD. I'm wasting time, everyone its Showtime!_

* * *

**DANNY PHANTOM: THE MUSICAL**

Ch. 1 : Prelude a la Freshgal

The cast vocalizes as the curtains raise up to reveal them standing together in front of a sign that says, "Welcome to Amity Park."

All: Young Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen  
Tenors and Bass: He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

Altos: When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit  
But then Danny took a look inside of it  
Sopranos: There was a great big flash everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged!

Tenors: When he first woke up  
He realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes  
Altos and Sopranos: He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly!  
He was much more unique than the other guy!

All with a few harmonizing a background: It was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
He's here to fight for me and you!

Tenors and Bass: He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
Altos and Sopranos: He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
All: Gonna catch them all cuz he's-

"Stop" all turn to see Danny in phantom form, a guitar riff starts, and the tempo speeds up: I never asked for this

Why didn't I just quit?

All: Its your responsibility

To be who you need to be.

Danny: Yeah, sure but at what cost.

I've won less than I've lost.

All: Those who sacrifice for peers

Society will love for years

Danny: I don't care about society

Let them come, let them see

What these powers have done to me

Guitar riff becomes soft, fades away, and the choir begins to vocalize

Danny really puts power in his voice:

I've seen pain

That to my shame

Was caused by me.

I've lost love and the trust

Of others

And now you tell me

That I should be

Happy?

A girl with black hair and purple lipstick steps forward and puts her arm on his shoulder the choir is soft but is now humming:

Danny

That's not what you mean

Oh, Danny

Things are not as bad as they seem

You have friends and family that love you

And deep, in your heart, you know its true

We would all be six feet under

If you hadn't been

Choir: If you hadn't been

"Phantom!" Boutique bass starts and the choir is a bunch of ooo's and uh oh's as a pissed off Valerie Gray struts out, Sam fades back into the choir.

Valerie: You bastard, you demon

You ruined my life

Danny: Now Miss Gray that's not right

If you could look through that hatred that's blinding your sight

You'd see you're a lot happier now

And you have real friends

Who don't just want your money to spend

Now doesn't the end justify the means?

At least that's the way it seems

Valerie: You arrogant ghost don't try to analyze

What's lying behind these green eyes

Hatred's not what fuels me any more

I'm not the same girl you met before

My world is changing

And so am I

'Running out of time

So I'll try

To try to say

Choir: To try to say

Valerie: I l-

Suddenly the ground begins to shake and a crack parts the choir. There are screams but no one is hurt. All scramble away from the spreading crack. Haunting music begins to play as the Ghost Writer's keyboard begins to rise up. The choir looks to that it is not the ghost himself behind the keys but Freshgal.

All: What is she doing?

Who is she?

Why are you here and what are your intentions?

And while we're at it lets not forget to mention

What the hell is that in your hand?

Freshgal: Citizens of Amity Park

In my hand I have the spark

That will make your lives sing like little larks

With an Ipod in hand

I have the plans

To your lives

All: To our lives?

Someone gave her an ipod

Now she thinks she can play god

Our secrets our secrets are no longer safe

And everything unsaid we'll say.

Our skeletons will come out the closet

Out the closet to dance

In this macabre designed

While listening to Bootsy Collins?

What the hell?

Freshgal: Just shut upand begin.

Presses play on ipod.

* * *

_Yea, I know. I have serious issues. Oh and If you have not noticed I have decided not to see the newest Danny Phantom movie and will not see it unless someone really convinces me to do so. I like the world before it._

_Keep it stubbornly fresh_


	2. Not so Clean

_Yo,_

_Freshgal here, you right there, so it's all good. I didn't know if Dash, Paulina, etc. were all in the same grad as Danny so I made it that way. Flame me later. I was trying to go with just a neutral tone in this chapter but the only song I could get that went with that was "Grazin' in the grass" so I scratched that concept and went with the cockier "So Fresh, So Clean." Hey, Danny can be proud of himself for being so... well I'll let you read the story._

* * *

_**"Good morning Amity Park. It's another happy day on PTM 65.8, the Phantom. Now we're going to take you back to a song you've haven't heard in a while. Enjoy." **_

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)  
Don't you think I'm so sexy I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)

* * *

Danny groaned and stretched looking over at his radio/alarm clock with a big smile on his face. He really liked this song. He stood up and reached for jeans, underwear, and this time a concert shirt from one of his favorite bands. He ran to the shower but really didn't have to rush now that he was the only one who used it. 

Jazz was now away at college and engaged to a med student. This left Danny to deal with his mom and dad's increasing weirdness. They had become quieter and seemed… distant. But he just brushed it off because his life had taken a major turn up.

* * *

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)  
I love when you stare at me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)

* * *

Jumping out of the shower Danny ran downstairs. He was late again but he didn't really care. 

"Danny, my boy!" His father, Jack, stood up from the breakfast table and bear-hugged his son. Unfortunately the hug could be returned now. Danny was now his father's height and muscled from all of the ghost fighting he had done over the years.

He went over and picked up his mom, Maddie, and hugged her. "Your son's a senior."

"Yes, Danny, you've told us that everyday since you stated school two weeks ago." She smiled and petted her son's hair.

"Can't let you forget now can I." Danny headed for the door after grabbing a power bar.

"Danny, sit down and e-"

"Can't, don't have time, running late, love you,"

"Ok, honey, love you t-" but her words were cut off by the closing of the front door.

* * *

Sir Luscious got gator belts and patty melts and Monte Carlo's  
And El Dorado's I'm waking up out of my slumber feeling like Ralo  
So follow it's your time at the Apollo  
Minus the Kiki Shepard what about a ho in a leopard-print

* * *

Danny looked at the black Lexus GS 450h in his driveway. Inside of it was an annoyed looking Goth girl with long black hair that hung over one of her eyes in the driver's seat. Beside her sat a black guy with twists in his hair playing a video game, and in the back was a black girl with long dark curls and green eyes, her face down hurrying to try and finish her homework. 

Sam looked up at Danny with a frown and rolled down the window, "Danny! Come on we're going to be late for class!" One would think that Sam would never drive anything so flashy but her parents wouldn't let her be seen in less, but it was still a hybrid so it was a win-win.

"Sorry, Sam, overslept."

Danny rushed to the backseat of her car to see Valerie was stretched out and was using her bent knees as a make- shift desk.

"Val, legs." Valerie lifted her legs maybe an inch and he pulled them up the rest of the way and sat down. He buckled his seat belt and Sam drove off.

* * *

Teddy Pender-grass cooler than Freddie Jackson  
Sippin a milkshake in a snowstorm  
Left my throat warm in the dorm room at the AU  
We do hey you And might do some cake too  
But you must have me mistaken with them statements that you make  
Cause

* * *

He looked over at Valerie, "Which homework is it?" 

Without even looking up she replied, "Science."

He reached into his book bag and pulled out the science homework he did last night and handed it to her.

"Fenton!" she scrambled over and hugged him. "I love you so much. I owe you so much." She then started copying his homework.

"Heck you owe me a kid."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What's that supposed to mean."

"Exactly what I said. I want a Danny junior before your 22nd birthday."

Tucker burst out laughing in the front of the car while Sam glared at the road.

Valerie kicked Danny in the chest, "In your dreams, Fenton."

"Ok, 23rd then."

She looked him up and down before kicking him again, "Maybe."

"Oh, and Sam don't think you're getting off that easily. For all the times I've saved your butt I want twins."

This time Sam laughed and Tucker glared.

* * *

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)  
Don't you think I'm so sexy I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)

* * *

Sam parked the car and everyone ran to get to his or her appropriate classes on time. Luckily everyone succeeded. Classes went by without a hitch but then again it was lunch that usually got them in trouble. 

Since they became juniors the group ate out at the Nasty Burger instead of at the cafeteria. The only bad thing was that the "in" crowd ate there too. Danny had been chosen to get the burgers.

Because Danny was now tall and muscled he had been moved up from 'total loser' to 'if he wasn't so socially challenged I'd so do him'. It moved Danny up in most eyes but made his life tougher when it came to jocks.

Danny placed the tray with the food on it on the table. Everyone began to dig in but Valerie made an observation.

* * *

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)  
I love when you stare at me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)

* * *

"Fenton, where's our usual chilly-cheese-fries." It was true. He and Val always shared an order for lunch. 

"Oh crap," He looked and saw them still sitting on the counter, "I'll go get them."

He walked back to the counter and noticed something strange about the "in" table. Star had a scared look on her face and was whispering something to Kwan. Paulina looked like she was a million miles away and Dash was M.I.A.

* * *

Canary yellow seven house of business on display  
My nia Bungle whipped it up so I gone get my rims today  
So a nia can ride out to the colorful hideout  
I'ma show you how to wild out like Jack Trippa

* * *

Danny continued to the counter but was suddenly cut off. A large hand picked up his order of chilly-cheese-fries. Dash shoved his other hand in and pulled out a couple of fries and shoved them in his mouth. 

"Looking for these," Dash said through the food in his mouth waving the fries in front of Danny's face.

Anger rose in his chest but Danny stayed cool, "Not now after your greasy hands have been in them."

A grimace flashed across Dash's face, "You need to watch what you say about me, Fenton."

"I don't need to do anything." Danny locked eyes with Dash, raised up his arms, and gestured for him to bring it.

* * *

Let me be bambino on your snippas  
YKK on yo zippa lick you like a lizard  
When I'm slizzard or sober 6 million ways to fold ya  
Like Noah I get crews to choose and you get pretty deep  
But i'll call yo ass round 8-ish I know you'll be there for me  
Cause

* * *

Suddenly Danny heard a voice whispering in his left ear, "Not today Fenton." 

Brown arms grabbed his left arm and pale arms grabbed his right. Valerie and Sam pulled him back knowing it was best if there was no confrontation.

Dash yelled at them, "Be glad your girlfriends were here to save you or else you'd be dead Fenton!"

Valerie looked back at Dash and cocked an eyebrow. She was about to say something smart but Sam stopped her. The three sat down and finished eating. As played a movie for them on his PDA that had everyone cracking up.

* * *

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)  
Don't you think I'm so sexy I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)

* * *

Sam drove back to school and the last two classes of the day were uneventful at best. Tucker had to go to work so Sam was going to drive him. When she asked if Danny and Val needed a ride. He reminded her that he was tutoring Val and that they needed to stay behind. 

Valerie's tutoring was something she had never wanted but it turned out to be really fun. It all started when she showed her dad one of the worst report cards that she had ever had. He threatened to not only hide but also destroy ever piece of ghost hunting equipment she had if her grades didn't improve. So she asked Danny to be her tutor.

Sam smiled and waved as she and Tucker drove off but inside she was a mixture of emotions. The car was quiet as she and Tucker began to drive to her house instead of his jobs and as the hand he had on her thigh began to creep upwards.

* * *

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)  
I love when you stare at me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)

* * *

Danny and Valerie sat in the back of the library. They both pulled out their European History books. He could see that she wasn't really paying attention but decided to begin to ask questions anyway. 

"The Muslims that ruled over Spain for-,"

"Moors."

"Let them eat cake."

"Marie Antoinette."

"Your first child?"

"Danny jr. ... Hey!"

The black haired menace couldn't help smirking deviously, "Come on Val, pay attention!" Oh and I am so holding you to what you just said."

She just pushed his shoulder and burying her face in her hands to hide her blush. She almost couldn't stand Danny sometimes. She always seemed to get too relaxed around him.

* * *

Those huge baby eyes get to runnin off at they mouth  
Tellin me everything that's on yo nasty mind  
They say your malnutrition in need of vitamin D  
And inviting me to that tingle in yo spine

* * *

Danny knew what was up with Val. Phantom had really been on her case for their last couple of encounters. He had crossed a few lines but it was just too much fun. 

There was almost no fighting now except for a few well-thrown blasts every now and then. But something had really gotten into Danny. He couldn't help it. Call it hormones or whatever you want but it felt as if he was losing his mind. He would fly straight toward her, knock her gun out of the way, and kiss her. And the funny thing was that lately she hadn't been doing anything to stop him.

* * *

I love who you are love who ya ain't you so Anne Frank  
Let's hit the attic to hide out for bout two weeks  
With change and no chains and whips I do suck lips  
Till hips jerk and double time the boy next door's a freak  
Ha Ha

* * *

"Valerie," he taunted. She had gone off into her mind again and he knew she wouldn't hear him, "Val, I'm secretly Phantom and I'm going to kidnap you and make you marry me." 

She didn't even flinch. He sighed and thumped her arm really hard.

"Ouch! Geez, Fenton!"

"Pay attention Valerie!"

"Fine" she huffed and began to study chapter. Danny just smiled and did the same.

OoOoO

Danny walked Valerie home and called Tucker's cell phone. No answer. He decided to try Sam's and after the third ring she picked up.

"Hey Danny." She seemed tired.

* * *

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)  
Don't you think I'm so sexy I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)

* * *

"Hey Sam, I was wondering if we were still on for movie night." 

There was a pause and then she came back on the phone with enthusiasm that sounded a little forced, "Of course, I'll pick up Tucker and we'll be over at your house in a minute."

"Cool." Danny hung up the phone.

* * *

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)  
I love when you stare at me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)

* * *

He knew what was going on between Sam and Tucker but decided to let them tell him on their own time. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked the rest of the way home. 

When he got there his mom had on a big grin and gave him a hug. She made some popcorn for him and asked about his day before going down into the lab. Danny thought about it for a minute but his doorbell rang.

* * *

(And we are...) the coolest motherfunkers on the planet  
(In my mind...) the sky is fallin ain't no need to panic  
(But Oh oh...) I got a stick and want yo automatic  
(Oh oh oh...) Compatible created in the attic

* * *

Sam and Tucker were waiting at the door. Sam looked happy but Tucker looked kind of annoyed. He showed Danny the new DVD's he brought over and they all sat down. 

For a comedy there was not much laughter. Danny would really have enjoyed ghost hunting instead of this. Sam seemed to have a false peace over her while Tucker just eyed Danny in an off manner.

* * *

(And we are...) the coolest motherfunkers on the planet  
(In my mind...) the sky is fallin ain't no need to panic  
(But Oh oh...) I got a stick and want yo automatic  
(Oh oh oh...) Compatible created in the attic

* * *

The night dragged on until Danny could hardly stand it. He was about to say something when blue smoke rose from his mouth. 

"Um, you guys I've got a thing to take care of."

They both seemed to understand but he could have sworn he heard Tucker mutter "Thank God" under his breath.

"Ok Danny we'll be right here." Sam responded a little to cheerfully.

Danny just smiled a weak smile, changed into Phantom and phased through the roof.

* * *

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)  
Don't you think I'm so sexy I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)

* * *

"Man," Tucker began after about ten minutes, "I thought he would never leave." 

"Tucker what's your problem." Sam asked.

"He is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?" Tucker stared at her with eyes that bored into her very soul.

* * *

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)  
I love when you stare at me I'm dressed so fresh so clean  
(So fresh and so clean, clean)

* * *

_Ok. I really don't know what to say so tell me. Oh and aren't those freaky lyrics._

_Freshness is a virtue._

_PS. Sorry for the cheesy radio pun. First and last time using it._


End file.
